


No Sinners In Heaven

by PsychoCalixteLove



Series: Devilishly Angelic [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, More Angels, Oh there's more, Sensing A Pattern With The Word Count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: I'm not trying to poke fun at any religion with this, just thought I should clarify that.Also, The italicized He is representative of God.





	No Sinners In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not trying to poke fun at any religion with this, just thought I should clarify that.
> 
> Also, The italicized He is representative of God.

Beca felt so good, in a dark, scary way. She bit her lip as she walked out of her hotel room to the Bellas’ practice downstairs. Her eyes were still dark, and she hoped no one noticed, though that would be pretty hard to not do. She walked downstairs anyway, wearing yoga pants and a skimpy shirt. When she got to the practice room, all of the Bellas were starting to pack up like they had just finished. She caught sight of Chloe, a fellow angel, and walked to her. “Did I miss practice or something?” Beca asked, looking around at the other creatures in the room. Chloe ignored her as she zipped up her bag and threw it over her shoulder, standing up to walk out. Pissed that she was ignored, Beca stormed to Chloe, grabbed her by the arm viciously, and turned her around. “Hey! Chloe!” Chloe glared back at Beca, her blue eyes as pure as the angel she was, and she pulled her arm from Beca’s tight grip. “Don’t start, Beca!” Beca was confused at what Chloe meant, and shouted, “Don’t start what?!”

“This! Don’t try to act like you didn’t do anything when we know you sinned! We all know!” Beca huffed out a breath, her anger building inside her, and screamed, “Who the fuck cares if I’ve sinned?! It’s not like we were getting into heaven anyway! Only angels who accomplish something with their lives are made immortal and sent to heaven!” Chloe flinched back with the curse word, but threw her bag down as the argument escalated, catching the attention of the other Bellas. “We are going to save the Bellas! That will get us into heaven!”

“And who told you that lie? Did  _ He _ tell you?”

“Yes, in fact,  _ He _ did! That’s also when he told me you had sinned. So what did you do? Let me change that.  _ Who _ did you do?!”

“That’s none of your goddamn business!”

“You slept with her, didn’t you?! You let her touch you, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Chloe! I did! Okay? Are you happy now?!”

“Not at all. I wanted us to spend eternity together in heaven, but you just ruined that for us.”

“Stop talking about us like we’re a couple! I don’t love you, Chloe! Never have, Never will!” With that, everyone in the room gasped, and Chloe started crying. She picked up her bag and made for the exit with everyone else. She was the last one to leave, but she had one last comment. “Don’t bother coming to Worlds. You’re kicked out of the group,” Chloe managed through tears. The door slammed, and Beca had never felt so alone. Her friends abandoned her, and  _ He _ abandoned her. She had sinned, and now she was paying the true price for her actions. There was never a time in Beca’s life that she had regretted anything this much, and she wished she could go back in time all those months ago just to stop herself from that first kiss that ended her up here. She began to cry as she realized she was on her own for the rest of her life, her immortal life. Then Kommissar spawned behind her. “I’m glad that’s over. I was about to attack the ginger.”

Beca turned around to see Kommissar in fitting red skinny jeans and combat boots with nothing but a red lace bra to cover her top half. “What are you doing here?” Beca wiped at her face to rid of the tears, and Kommissar noticed. She gripped Beca’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting her face to hers, and observed, “You were just crying. Why?” Beca shook her face out of Kommissar’s grip and started to walk away. Kommissar, annoyed her question wasn’t answered, pushed Beca against the wall and pinned her there with her hips and shoulders. “Let go of me Kommissar!”

“Nein. Not until you answer me.”

“Fine! Everyone’s abandoned me. Even  _ He  _ did.”

“Not me, Engel.”


End file.
